


Зачем?

by SovietSatin



Category: Aquarium (Russia Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietSatin/pseuds/SovietSatin
Summary: Боре можно было вторгнуться без приглашения, Боре можно было перечить.
Relationships: Boris Grebenshikov/Andrey Romanov





	Зачем?

— Кого там принесло?

Дюша небрежно кинул гитару на расправленную постель, встал и приготовился отмазываться от названного гостя. Не хотел, не просил. А дверь все равно открыл: не оставлять же человека — он прислонился к глазку, — Борю за порогом. Ничего удивительного. 

— Дюшенька, я знаю, что не надо было, но так захотелось провести этот вечер с тобой. — Боря подошёл близко, ногой дверь захлопнув, за талию приобнял и в щёку по-дружески чмокнул. — С днём рождения!

В руках у него бутылка вина — дорогого какого-то, с надписями не на русском, — за спиной новёхонький чехол с гитарой, а на лице улыбка приторная, уже пьяная. Дюша глаза закатил. Говорил же им всем в сотый, нет, тысячный раз, что отмечать не хочет, что не нужна ему шумная компания. А Боря один как целая толпа. 

— Я же...

— Знаю! Знаю. Но возражения не принимаются, веди меня на кухню или в зал.

Дюша не хотел отмечать. Но Боре можно было вот так. Боре можно было вторгнуться без приглашения, Боре можно было перечить. И этот порядок не менялся, кажется, целую вечность — один напирал, другой поддавался. Дюша только на секунду зажмурится, лицо руками разотрёт и, смирившись, покорно уйдёт с прохода, даст Боре разложиться. Штопор принесёт. Накатит с горла, потому что бокалов нет, а из кружек некрасиво. 

И в тишине сидеть тоже некрасиво.

— Дюша, давай споём? — Боря замолчал, посмотрел строго и, увидев чужое недовольство, отвернулся. — Такой ты взрослый, Андрюшка. А был маленьким, скромным, в очках смешных. 

— Ты старше всего на три года. 

Боря отмахнулся от него, и Дюша, не став отнекиваться, взял в руки забытую когда-то Мишей перкуссию и начал было отбивать лёгкий ритм. Но Боря ничего не делал. Сидел, смотрел на стол, перстень на пальце крутил и то и дело хмурился, пока вдруг не посветлел: 

— Иди сюда. 

Кинувшись Дюше на шею, Боря повалил его на диван, футболку одним движением зачем-то задрал и сверху навалился. Тяжёлый, наглый. Уже целовавший ключицы оттягивая ворот футболки, и на дюшино мычание не обращавший никакого внимания. Потому что не оттолкнул ведь. 

Хотя мог. 

Но Дюше не мерзко, Дюше неловко и совсем капельку страшно. И надо бы встать, скинуть этот "груз" с себя, начать ругаться, выставить прочь, последним словами обругав, из группы со скандалом уйти — только зачем? Боре ведь можно.

Наверное. 

А если и нельзя, никто об этом не думал. Кроме Дюши. Он старался сбегать, отдаляться, да бестолку — прятался, а Боря лишь сильнее напирал. Нарушал все мыслимые границы. Раз за разом. 

— Зачем ты...

— Хочу. Ведь мы всё вокруг да около. Пошли в кровать?

— Зачем? — Дюша спросил теперь робко, без напора, ему такое внимание было непривычно. 

— Целоваться.


End file.
